Sprawa wagi państwowej
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Ci dobrzy zdejmują małe kotki z drzew, a ci źli... Parę słów o tym, jak dobrym i cudownym człowiekiem był Valkorion - albo może raczej o tym, jak specyficznie Senya postrzega świat. Senya/Valkorion, pre-pre-pre romans. Scenka idiotyczna jak cała fabuła Fallen Empire :)


_Skoro ci dobrzy zdejmują małe kotki z drzew i dają dzieciom cukierki, to ci naprawdę źli powinni robić coś przeciwnego, prawda?_

* * *

Senya stała na baczność razem z setką innych rycerzy, robiąc to, co potrafiła najlepiej – no, a w każdym razie bardzo dobrze – czyli cierpiąc w milczeniu. Paradna zbroja miała wiele zalet, ale przepuszczalność powietrza czy regulacja temperatury raczej do nich nie należały. Zamknij oczy i myśl o Zakuul, powiedziałaby sobie, ale, jako że stała na warcie, zamykanie oczu nie wchodziło w grę.

Regularnie, jak co miesiąc, pełniła wartę honorową, gdy ich umiłowany cesarz, Valkorion, oby żył wiecznie, spotykał się z ludem. To znaczy lud podziwiał, rzucał kwiaty pod cesarskie stopy, czasem nawet łkał ze wzruszenia. Jego cesarska mość zaś niewzruszenie i z godnością szedł dostojnie główną aleją cesarskich ogrodów, od czasu do czasu unosząc dłoń geście pozdrowienia. Przy tym punkcie programu zwykle następowało parę omdleń wśród ludu.

Lud cesarza wielbił, podziwiał, kochał, czcił, wielbił… Nigdy, prawda, dość uwielbienia, pomyślała Senya, zupełnie szczerze. Doprawdy, błogosławieństwem losu było, że władał nimi ktoś tak wspaniały. I dobry.

Cesarz właśnie dawał przykład tej dobroci, zatrzymując się na moment przy małej dziewczynce, która z podziwem wytrzeszczała na niego swoje wielkie oczy. Nie byłoby w tym nic niestosownego, gdyby nie to, że mlaskała przy tym, zawzięcie przeżuwając lizaka. Cesarz przez chwilę przyglądał się dziecku, kontemplując całą scenę. Kiedy skończył, schylił się i zdecydowanym gestem odebrał dziewczynce lizaka, odrzucając go gdzieś w kierunku najbliższego żywopłotu.

Dziecko natychmiast zaczęło płakać. Cesarz, nie zwracając już na małą żadnej uwagi i najwyraźniej ignorując jej wrzaski, które zaczynały osiągać rejestry niebezpieczne dla ludzkiego słuchu, dostojnie poszedł dalej.

Senya poczuła narastającą irytację, ale zaraz zbeształa się w duchu. Dziecko wyraźnie nie doceniło cesarskiej dobroci, ale przecież była jeszcze mała. Nauczy się, pomyślała z nadzieją Senya.

Spojrzała na cesarza i westchnęła w duchu. Trafił im się naprawdę niezwykły władca. Czy historia znała jeszcze kogoś, komu dobro ludu leżało na sercu aż tak, że zwracał uwagę, aby jego najmłodsi poddani nie nabawili się próchnicy? Z pewnością nie, stwierdziła Senya. I westchnęła sobie cicho, z podziwu. Cudowny człowiek, pomyślała.

Cesarz kroczył dostojnie alejką, lud wiwatował, w zbroi zaczynało robić się nieznośnie gorąco – słowem, audiencja jak każda. I pewnie Senya skupiłaby się na dalszym podziwianiu cesarza, gdyby na środek alejki nie wybiegł kot. Mały, właściwie jeszcze kociak. Którego w ogóle nie powinno tu być, zirytowała się Senya.

Cesarz zmierzył kotka wzrokiem. Senya już była gotowa podbiec i usunąć przeszkodę z drogi, ale władca uniósł kota gestem Mocy, a następnie nieznacznym ruchem dłoni posłał go na pobliskie drzewo, posadził na gałęzi i ruszył dalej. Kociak zamiauczał żałośnie, ale został zignorowany.

Senya nie potrafiła powstrzymać się od kolejnego westchnienia. Nie dość, że ich umiłowany cesarz, władca Zakuul i całego świata – co na jedno wychodziło, ale w tej wersji brzmiało zdecydowanie lepiej – troszczył się o zupełnie obce dzieci, to zainteresował się nawet kotkiem! Durny zwierzak oczywiście nie docenił cesarskiej troski, ale Senya doskonale rozumiała, co kierowało cesarzem. Każdy kot przecież łaził po drzewach, ten więc miał właśnie doskonałą okazję potrenować. A jeśli bał się zejść – hańba, pomyślała Senya, bo na Zakuul nawet koty nie powinny znać strachu – to czyż była lepsza okazja, by nauczyć się spadać na cztery łapy, niż skacząc z wysokiego drzewa? Nie było. Cóż, ale nie powinna przecież wymagać od tak prostego stworzenia jak kot rozumienia takich spraw. Wystarczyło, że cesarz je rozumiał i troszczył się o swoich najmniejszych nawet poddanych.

Na pewno byłby wspaniałym ojcem, pomyślała rozmarzona Senya. Ciekawe, dlaczego jeszcze nie znalazł sobie żony. Oczywiście, nie śmiałaby marzyć, że to ją mógłby wybrać, bo chociaż pochodziła z dobrego rodu, przecież nie była godna tak wspaniałego mężczyzny… Żadna kobieta nie była. To właściwie by tłumaczyło, dlaczego jeszcze nie znalazł tej żony. Ale gdyby jednak, to jak najbardziej była gotowa zatroszczyć się o dobro dynastii. W każdej chwili była gotowa. Nawet teraz, zaraz...

\- Tirall, jego cesarska mość cię wzywa – oznajmił chłodno przez komunikator dowódca oddziału, towarzyszący cesarzowi, gdy tylko audiencja się zakończyła. – I lepiej się pospiesz, bo wspomniał coś o sprawie wagi państwowej.

Senya już miała odpowiedzieć, że tak, oczywiście, natychmiast, ale w tym momencie cesarz obejrzał się. I spojrzał prosto na nią, po czym lekko się uśmiechnął. A ona zarumieniła się aż po czubek hełmu, bo jakoś przyszła jej do głowy tylko jedna sprawa wagi państwowej, do której ona, zwykły rycerz, mogłaby być cesarzowi potrzebna. Do przedłużania dynastii, tak konkretnie. A cesarz, jakby czytając jej w myślach, uśmiechnął się szerzej.


End file.
